Scooby Doo: The Last Mystery
by ComedyCube's Storys
Summary: Scooby Doo: The Last Mystery recounts all of the trials and tribulations of Shaggy after the brutal kidnapping of Scooby. Originally written by me and a friend of mine


"ZOINKS SCOOBS!" yelled Shaggy as he leaped off the Mystery Machine. Fred shouted in horror as he saw the haunted mansion in the distance.

"Jinkies!" Shrieked Velma, as she saw bats flying out of the far eastern window of the manor. "Scoobs, NO!" Daphne shouted. No is very foul language. Shaggy was on the side of the cold dirt road leading to the mansion, his shoulder eclipsed the sight of the gate opening.

The Mystery Machine sent rocks and debris at the gang, a rock flying into Fred's eye rendering him useless. Scooby scratched at the back of the van, howling in pain as he bled from the gunshot in his side. The kidnapper had escaped with Scooby in the back, Scooby howled again, sending shivers up Shaggys side, in fear of what would happen to his friend. "Fred, are you okay?" Exclaimed Velma. Fred laid on the floor, his eye a deep blue. Daphne had quickly realized that they had to save their dear friend. But, the gorge separating the path to the road was to big to jump across. So, they built a wooden contraption that could lead them through the gorge. Fred directed the building process, clutching his eye as a small trickle of blood flowed between his fingers. Velma and Daphne went first across the bridge followed by Shaggy, Then Fred traveled across, although he couldn't see due to his injury and walked right to the side of the bridge, plummeting to his certain doom. Drie out of the vier were left. Doei!

~Three Weeks later~

Daphne sat in the front row at Fred's funeral, wiping a tear from her cheek. They put their favorite pictures and memories there best times. Velma had no remorse and completely didn't care about the whiny mans death. Shaggy sat next to them, his eyes a deep red. He had bought a bag from his girlfriend in the Netherlands, Mary Jane. He seemed oddly calm, though deep inside he was in a deep depression due to Scooby's kidnapping and Fred's death. Although, they never found Fred's body, it was washed down a river, which only made it worse."THE VAN!" shouted Velma as she spotted it rolling down the turnpike near the funeral. They got up and chased it down the highway. Suddenly, a shot rang across the open highway. Daphne fell, a bullet hole through her head. She was only a few yards from her beloved. Shaggy and Velma were terrified at the sight of her death, and quickly veered into the woods. They sat under a overcrop of rocks, and in the sunset, despite Shaggy's feelings for Mary Jane, he kissed Velma passionately. They dragged Daphne's roadkill bruised and bloodied body off the highway and disposed of it by throwing it off the side of the rock leading to a jagged collection of igneous rocks. In the distance, Scooby's horrified howls could be heard. Shaggy shed a tear for his only friend…

~4 Hours Later~

Shaggy had brought his wallet with him and they rented a room at the Cozy Cone motel on the side of the highway. He had bought a bag of the illegal street drug, known as "Scooby Snacks." Shaggy and Velma lit up and watched 50 Shades of Grey. The next morning Shaggy woke up and saw the sight of Velma chaining herself of the bed post with kinky Scooby pajamas. Shaggy felt embarrassed and immediately unchained Velma. They had breakfast at the Daddy Diner down the street. After their filling their tummies, with an appetizing breakfast Shaggy went outside and lit up some scooby snacks to get his blood pumping. Then, he shouted to Velma "IT'S THERE!" they had spotted the van rapidly flying down the road. They ran at the speed of a duck on steroids and Velma latched on to the car and Shaggy grabbed Velma to get on. After that they climbed on the top of the green tinted van, Shaggy busted into the van and shot up the driver sputtering the van into a circular motion, but then Velma could not keep her grip and flew off the top of the car and getting squished by a semi going 60 mph. Scoobs was saved and Shaggy was alive. And they both had the biggest amount of Scooby Snacks ever. They overdosed in the Scooby Shack. Rumor has it there was so much smoke that the fire department got lost in the 420 blaze.

The End?

A figure in a white sweater climbed out of the gorge. One eye was missing. He held a piece of broken glass in one hand, and slowly carved a smile into his face. He laughed in ecstasy as the blood stained his shirt. Slowly, he donned a mask. It was made of different skins, of those who had once been his friends. Velma and Daphne made up either side of the mask. Frederick had reached an all time low…

To be Continued…

(In like a year and a half)

Doei!


End file.
